


Soos and the Tentacle Girl

by Sock_Lobster



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consentacles, F/M, Fluff, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sock_Lobster/pseuds/Sock_Lobster
Summary: Melody and Soos work out an inter-species relationship. Luckily, Soos wants to have a lot of kids, and Melody's the tentacle monster who can help him have them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ this prompt on the Gravity Falls kink meme.](https://kinky-falls.dreamwidth.org/263.html?thread=6919#cmt6919)
> 
> Original prompt was just oviposition, but OP didn't object to me throwing in tentacles. Not beta-read.

All in all, Soos takes the reveal really well.

“So like, you’re some kind of cute octopus-monster girl?” he says.

Melody giggles, lets her newly-released tentacles flail a little. “Yeah, kinda. Is that okay?”

Soos considers for a moment. “Are you gonna try to eat me or something?”

“No! No, of course not. You’re my boyfriend. I really do just like eating ham and other normal food,” Melody says, not mentioning that some of her kind are into eating humans because it’s not really relevant to their relationship. Without thinking about it she puts two of her limbs down on his arm to reassure him. Soos looks down at them in surprise, but he doesn’t shake them off or move away.

“Can we uh, can we still make-out and hold hands and stuff?”

“Definitely,” Melody says,

“Okay. I mean. I have watched a lot of anime.” Soos reaches out and takes hold of one of her tentacles and gives it a friendly shake. “Nice to meet you, Melody’s true form.”

Melody smiles and her eyes tear up happily. Soos is the best. She knew she could trust him. “You’re the best boyfriend _ever,_ ” she says, and wraps all her limbs around him in a giant hug.

Soos laughs and says, “Whoa, you’re like, five hugs at once like this. It’s kinda great.”

Melody kisses him for that, and they spend a lovely time making out and seeing what Soos likes about her new form before she has to go back home to Portland.

 

It’s the beginning of winter in Gravity Falls, and Melody’s been living with Soos and his abuelita at the Mystery Shack for a couple months now. All that time, she’s been free to take her true form whenever she likes. No hiding in itchy human legs unless she wants to. She’s even been herself in front of tourists a couple times, and they all laugh and assume she’s wearing an elaborate costume for the job. It’s pretty much perfect.

Mom’s got some issues, but when doesn’t she? She keeps calling Melody, every week like clockwork to say, “Are you really sure about this man, honey?” Like the answer is going to magically change one Thursday to the next. “What if he just doesn’t want the same things you want?”

This week, Melody’s taking the call in the den, sprawled out in all her glory on Mr. Pines’s old yellow chair. She rolls her eyes at the ceiling and groans, “ _Mo-om._ We’ve been over this. Soos wants a big family, too.”

“Well, lots of men _say_ that, but when it comes time to put the work in, they balk. I just don’t want you to get hurt if this one does, honey.”

“Soos is a great guy, and I know he’s going to make a great broodmother. You’d know that, too, if you stopped judging him from a distance and came and _visited_.”

“You know I can’t do that! Your step-father’s brood is going to hatch any day now, and it’ll be his first birth. I can’t leave him to face that alone.”

“You could have come before now,” Melody says with a sigh. “How is Richard, by the way?”

“Oh, you know. He’s anxious, but they always are. He’s been eating a lot of banana pudding.”

Melody laughs. She does like Richard. He’s a nice guy. Maybe his upcoming brood will even have another daughter in it for Mom to fuss over. It’d be nice to have a little sister in with all the brothers. “Tell him I said hi, okay?”

“I will,” Mom says. “Oh honey, you will be okay, won’t you? If this doesn’t work out for you--”

“Oh look, there’s the thing I was waiting for,” Melody says quickly. “Love you, Mom, bye!” She hangs up before she can get a reply, and okay, it’s kinda childish, but they really have been over this too many times.

Soos comes in a little later, taking off the hat and eyepatch. He sits down on the floor in front of the chair, settling into Melody’s sprawled limbs with easy familiarity.

“How’s your mom?” he asks as Melody slips a couple tentacles around his waist and shoulders.

“She’s, you know...” Melody waves her hands around.

“Still doesn’t like me, huh?” Soos asks sadly.

“It’s not that she doesn’t like you; she just thinks you’re going to flake out on me, when the time to have kids comes.”

“But I like kids!”

“I know that. She’s just… she’s had it happen to her a before and she’s scared it’ll happen to me. There’s something really awful about getting a brood all ready to go and your partner lets you down. You can’t hatch them yourself, so you just have to give them up,” Melody says sadly.

“That does sound awful,” Soos says. He nuzzles the juncture between two of Melody’s tentacles and adds, “I’m sorry it happened to your mom.”

Melody pets his head and says, “She’s got a nice guy now, though. He’s going to give birth any day now.”

“That’s goo-- huh?”

“Huh huh?”

“You said ‘he’s going to give birth’. I thought you said you guys lay eggs?”

“We do. We just need help hatching them. They need somewhere safe and warm.”

Soos nods, but then he says, “Wait... By somewhere safe, you mean…?”

“Our partner. Inside our partner. We call the parent who does the hatching the broodmother when we’re being traditional. I used to just call mine ‘Dad’.”

“Inside inside?”

Melody nods. “Yes. It’s not that different than how humans do it, rea-- Soos? Are you okay?” Soos is shaking in the tangle of her limbs, and Melody’s suddenly feeling very worried.

“Uh, yeah,” Soos lies. It’s such an obvious lie. “So wait. How does that work, exactly?”

Melody sits with him and explains everything as gently as she can. It’s weird to explain something she considers so normal. She’s never really thought about how it sounds to others, but Soos is human and like Mom says, sometimes humans need some coddling. Her dad was the same, and her step-dad, too.

When she’s done, Soos is sitting very quietly. Melody strokes his head, his neck, his hands and waits. For the first time, she wonders if her mother was right. It’s an awful thought. She loves Soos so much.

“Is there--” Soos begins, his voice a little odd. He clears his throat and tries again. “Is there a timetable for this or something?”

“What do you mean, Soos?”

“I mean, like, is this something that has to happen soon, or do I get to have time to adjust?”

“Oh! Oh, of course you can have time. We can wait. I do go into estrus in a few months, in the spring, but all we have to do is not do it when that happens. We could even wait years or…” Melody honestly hasn’t thought about this before, but the thought comes to her now and she offers it up freely. “We could even just not do it at all. I wouldn’t mind adopting.”

Soos relaxes a little, finally looks up to meet her eyes. “Really?”

“Really! I’d never ask you to do something you didn’t want to do, Soos. I love you too much to for that.”

Soos smiles and he shifts around to give Melody a hug that she returns to her full extent. She doesn’t know what she’ll tell Mom if she does end up adopting instead, but as long as she and Soos are together, she’s sure it’ll be okay.

“I love you, too, you know,” Soos says into her shoulder. “Even the parts about you that kinda freak me out.”

Melody laughs. “That’s good,” she says, and then she trails some of her tentacle tips along Soos’s back. “So, I’m definitely not in danger of mating anytime soon…”

“Right. Not till the spring, you said.”

“So you and I could definitely have some non-mating fun,” Melody says into Soos’s ear as she strokes up his spine.

He shivers in her grasp and says, “That sounds like something I could get behind.”

 

Soos really does calm down, and over the next few months even comes up with random questions to ask.

One days it’s, “Okay, so like, when you say that most of your kids turn out to be boys, and boys leave home immediately, where do they go, exactly?”

“They form a school and go to join the home colony out in the pacific. That’s where the Temple is, and it’s their instinct to protect it,” Melody says with a shrug. She’s gone out to pay her respects before and meet some of her many brothers, but it’s pretty overrated, really.

“So you could go through all that, and your kids leave you immediately?”

“Unless you have a girl. Girls stay with our mothers and broodmothers until we’re old enough to breed, often past that because we’re pretty close to our moms.”

“Hmm,” Soos says, and Melody lets him consider this in peace.

Another day, he asks, “Okay, but how does eating and going to the bathroom work?” and Melody explains about mostly sticking to soft foods, like pudding. Yet another day he asks how much it all hurts, and Melody talks about how her kind is really very good at releasing numbing agents and feel good chemicals, and that leads to a fun night of practical demonstration on the matter.

 

By the beginning of March, Soos has pretty much exhausted the subject, and Mom _finally_ comes to visit. She brings Richard and her new baby sister.

Melody knows Soos is gone the moment he takes little Harmony from Richard’s arms, Abuelita cooing at his side. Mom knows it, too. She even wraps Melody up in a hug and apologizes for doubting her.

“I’m so happy for you, honey,” she says, teary-eyed, and Melody gets a little sniffly herself.

 

It’s a great visit, and it ends just in time. Melody feels herself warming up as the month wears on, body developing the unfertilized eggs more, and when Soos sits down in her tentacles one night and says very seriously, “So. Let’s do this,” it’s perfectly timed. Melody is raring to go.

They do need a change of venue, though. Melody loves the Mystery Shack, but some things are best done in water. Better to move her mate around as she needs to, and it helps get her in the right frame of mind. Besides, it’s traditional.

They drive to the Gravity Falls lake as the sun is setting. It’s chilly out and in the water, but Melody can keep Soos plenty warm the way her metabolism is running right now. She settles into the water just off a pier and holds her arms out to Soos.

“You coming?” she asks.

Soos smiles and slides into her arms. “Yep.”

Melody wraps him up tightly, only holding back with a couple tentacles to steady herself off the pier. She tries to be slow and sweet like he’s used to, but it’s so hard to not just go at him with the way her head’s all fuzzy with hormones and instinct and old voices whispering about doing her duty to the Temple. _“Breed the humans and strengthen the army,”_ and all, but Melody’s mostly just in this to feel good and be with her guy.

It feels really good to get Soos naked in the water, wet and surrounded by her form. He’s already hard, and that works just fine for Melody because she needs his seed before anything else can happen.

Soos gasps into her mouth when she gets her slit around his cock. Melody laughs and rubs him all over with her limbs, even begins teasing his entrance with one tentacle tip. She clenches and unclenches around him, and when she presses inside just a little, he comes with another gasp. He keeps gasping as Melody’s body squeezes every bit of come it can out of him, one tentacle even reaching down to massage his balls on instinct.

She takes the opportunity of Soos’s orgasm to wriggle into him even more, and he whimpers. Melody can’t wait to get into him for real.

She does have to wait, though. Her body is doing its job, getting her eggs and his sperm together, selecting mostly the male sperm to fight for the glory of the yadda yadda; it’s all a bit sexist but that’s the Temple for you. Melody hopes they do have a girl in this brood. Soos will make an excellent broodmother, but he’d also make a great dad. If they don’t have any girls to keep around this time, Melody’s willing to go ahead and adopt some human children anyway.

She tells Soos this as they float together, heads just above water, and he smiles.

“You’re the best,” he tells her.

“No, you are,” she says back, and she keeps touching him all over. She undulates the tentacle biding time inside him, and he giggles a little. They’ve done this much before, but this time it’s because they’re going to be doing even more soon.

When Melody begins to feel her ovipositor lengthen and harden, she kiss Soos gently and pulls mostly out of him with one last wriggle. She keeps just the tip of that tentacle in him, adds another to help hold him open. Soos squirms a little.

“It’s okay, Soos,” she coos. “ **Your weak and fragile human body will be made glorious in service to the Temple.** ”

“Wait, what?” Soos asks.

Melody laughs, embarrassed by the outburst. “Sorry, it’s traditional. Can’t help it. Kinda like a reflex wedding vow.” Well, more like a different kind of vow, but Melody choses to mean it like a wedding.

“Aw,” Soos says happily, and he’s nice and open when Melody puts her ovipositor to his entrance.

He groans when she begins to slide the appendage into him. It’s not as thick as her tentacles, actually, but once the eggs get lined up inside, it’ll be thick enough to really feel it. Melody shimmies and thrusts inside Soos, lets her body know she’s got a nice warm body to lay its precious cargo in. It makes him squirm and whimper, and that really hot.

Melody soon feels the first spasms of her laying. She can pretty much count the eggs as they travel down her ovipositor and into Soos. The first couple aren’t much of anything to him, but as she keeps squeezing them out and in, one by one, he begins to really feel it. He writhes with the fullness and even begins to tear up. Melody kisses his face and says sweet nothings to help him take it all.

“You’re so good, Soos,” she sighs into his ear as his body becomes more tightly packed with her eggs. She grunts and thrusts into him more. “You’re letting me breed you so well. You’re such a good broodmother, you are.”

Soos is gasping and sobbing. Melody wraps a tentacle around his cock and strokes it tightly, hoping to help him through this. She also massages his balls, though she has no use for more seed. This makes him squirm on her appendage and whimper again.

He comes and his body tightens around Melody and their eggs. She licks his ear and strokes his spine, his belly, his nipples. He’s crying and clutching at her now, but they’ll be okay. They’re almost there.

“Just a few more, honey,” she says, delirious with the satisfaction of the breeding.

“I can’t,” he sobs. “I’m going to burst.”

“No, no, you’re doing great. You make me so proud, Soos.” Melody tightens her grips on his everything, and focuses on the last few eggs. They squeeze into Soos with more difficulty now, but she believes in him.

Just… a few… more…

 _There._ Melody relaxes as the last one shoves inside and Soos comes again weakly. 

She knew they could make it work, though Soos is crying still. She pulls her ovipositor almost all the way out, only stopping at the very entrance. She’ll stay there, holding him closed tight until the eggs have had a chance to latch on along his lower digestive tract. A few of them won’t attach well and will probably come pouring out of him when she does let him go, but the instinct to hold him shut will give more of them a chance.

Meanwhile, she keeps petting Soos and telling him how wonderful he was, how wonderful he will be, how his subjugation and breeding is the rightful way of the Temple. (Again, it’s not really her thing, but instinct is instinct. What can you do?) He eventually stops crying, holding onto her tightly and sighing into her shoulder.

“So, I did that right?” he asks quietly after a while. He sniffles a little, and Melody kisses his cheek.

“You did it perfectly, sweetie. You’re my big strong guy.”

“Okay,” Soos says, and he sounds faintly happy. “Good.”

 

The following winter, Melody proudly hands the girls off to Mr. Pines, who’s taking a break from his travels for a visit. He looks a little perturbed but takes them, settling one into each arm.

Off to the side, Mom’s still going on and on about them, how girls are rare to begin with, how two of them in one brood is practically unheard of. The other Mr. Pines, the one with the extra finger, is listening to Mom with fascination.

“It’s such a blessing from the Temple!” Mom says, bouncing Harmony on her hip. “I couldn’t be prouder of my girls.”

Soos is proud, too, and Melody is proud of him. He comes up and throws an arm around the first Mr. Pines’s shoulders.

“Whaddya think about that, Mr. Pines? Twin girls!”

“I have no idea how to react to this,” Mr. Pines says flatly, and Soos laughs.

“So this temple, where is it, exactly?” the other Mr. Pines is asking Mom, and Melody hopes she warns him off trying to find it the next time he and his brother head out. The boys at sea are all basically feral in her experience, and if they don’t eat any human that comes too close to the Temple, it’s only because one of the women who choose to live there claims him as a broodmother, willing or not.

“We were hoping,” Soos says, a little unsure. “That you’d maybe want to come be their godfather at the Christening? They’re going to be Stella and Sofia.”

“I--” Mr. Pines looks at Soos with a confused face, but then he seems to reach a conclusion and he shifts to an unsteady smile. "I would be honored, Soos. You... gigantic weirdo.”

Melody leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek as Soos hugs him and the girls. Everything really is perfect.


End file.
